


Cracking Open a Cold One with The Trio

by argentkosmos



Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 30 ways to say "i love you", Birthday Party!, F/M, alcohol consumption, and she gets drunk, ben is his usual dramatic self, but kevin's there being a good boyfriend, gwen tries beer for the first time, mandatory they love each other tag, prompt:over a bottle of beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentkosmos/pseuds/argentkosmos
Summary: Prompt: Over a bottle of beer“I still can’t believe you waited until twenty-one!”Gwen raised her eyes from the dusty couch in Kevin’s garage. “Some people follow rules, you know? You should try that sometimes.”
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853857
Kudos: 21





	Cracking Open a Cold One with The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!  
> Happy late New Year!!  
> It's been a while and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I kinda lost hype for a bit and was very busy with exams and then more, but I'm here now and I hope you still want to read my silly stuff 😊  
> I don't have much to say about this story, I had fun writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it! The only thing is that I didn't remember if is ever stated in the serie when's Gwen's birthday, so I googled it and read different things and decided I liked the one where she shared it with Ben, please forgive me if it's not right! (I also apologize for the title, I'm just stupid and I have shitty sense of humor)  
> As always, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so please point me the mistakes so I can correct them and improve.  
> Prompts are on [my tumblr](https://argentkosmos.tumblr.com/post/624664653351600128/i-love-you-prompts) if you want to take a look at them!  
> Thank you always for reading this, and I hope you'll like my story!

“I still can’t believe you waited until twenty-one!”

Gwen raised her eyes from the dusty couch in Kevin’s garage where she was arranging a blanket and some pillows. Kevin was crouching in front of the minibar and his shoulder trembled in amusement.

She considered hitting him with some mana but then she chose not to waste her energy like that. Instead, she sat on one of the big pillows, legs folded under her to the side and eyes still trained to Kevin’s back, watching him moving some bottles and cans in the minibar. “Some people follow rules, you know? You should try that sometimes” she told him with a nagging tone to her voice.

Kevin turned to look at her over his shoulder. “And what about my reputation?” he asked, lips stretched in a provoking smile and black irises gleaming under the neon light.

“Dude, what reputation?” came Ben’s voice from the bathroom and his fluffy hair popped out just after. He arched one eyebrow at Kevin.

Gwen snickered and moved to the side to give him space on the couch. She playfully elbowed him. “He’s talking about his roughish charm.”

Ben burst out in a loud laugh and Kevin stiffened, avoiding their eyes, cheeks redder and redder. “It’s been six years, give me a break, will ya?”

“I thought taking a break wasn’t you style, roughish charm.” Gwen winked and Ben toppled over to the side in a fit of giggles.

“I spent years driving you two ungrateful brats around the galaxy and this is what I get in return?” His voice could’ve been almost threatening, if only Kevin wasn’t approaching with three bottles of beer in his hands and a sardonic smile on his face.

Ben got himself up just enough to snatch one of the beers Kevin was handing him. He immediately gulped down a large sip, sighing in satisfaction. “Kevin’s right, though! You could’ve tried it anyway like I did, who was even going to find out?”

He grinned at Gwen’s unamused expression and scooted even further on the couch, ending up almost up on the armrest. It was too small for the three of them and they barely fit, but they had learned how to make space for each other and it wasn’t so bad to stay all huddled-up in a cold winter night.

“Didn’t you have a date tonight, why are you even here?” she asked Ben, only partly annoyed and mostly a little curious because Ben refused to tell them the identity of his mysterious date. Not that they didn’t figure it out themselves, but it was still strange that Ben hadn’t said a thing.

It was Ben’s turn to blush, taken aback, and he gulped more beer to buy himself some time. “Postponed to tomorrow… and I couldn’t possibly miss you losing your alcohol virginity!”

Kevin coughed to cover up a laugh but that didn’t spare him Gwen’s glare.

“My what?!”

Ben shrugged. “Your alcohol virginity, isn’t that the only one you have left?”

The next second Kevin was already chocking on his own spit and Gwen had fiercely planted her elbow in Ben’s ribs, nothing playful about it. “Okay, joke’s over! Why don’t the both of you let me drink this beer instead of making fun of me, I really want to know what’s so special about it!” She extended her hand towards Kevin, demanding the brownish bottle.

She shivered at the contact with cold glass, fingers sliding over the condensation before she tightened her grip. She brought the rim to her nose, hesitant and a little wary, sniffing the amber liquid. It had a piercing smell, vaguely metallic and sugary at times. She scrunched her nose. “It’s not very inviting…” she muttered.

Kevin moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders. “If you don’t want to try, you don’t have to.”

Ben’s arm was quick to follow, resting above Kevin’s. “Whatever you decide to do, make it quick because I’m growing old here.”

And here’s the thing, Gwen really wasn’t really sure about that whole situation, but Ben had made time for her despite it being his birthday too and Kevin was basically bubbling with excitement because he wanted to see her reaction, despite his eyes being a little concerned.

“All right, okay!”

Kevin raised his beer. “Here’s to you both Tennysons, happy birthday!” And then he lightly tapped his against Ben’s and Gwen followed suit, then she took a deep breath and brought the bottle to her lips, downing a good sip.

She knew it was bitter, but she wasn’t expecting that much. The bubbles of carbon dioxide and the cold temperature left a tingling sensation over her tongue and cheeks. The metallic taste lingered more, but the sugary one disappeared after a few seconds, completely overpowered by the bitterness.

She gulped it down and clicked her lips, gathering the remaining droplets with her tongue.

It wasn’t so bad, after all.

“Mh… it’s not that terrible.”

“Here’s my little dweeb!” and Gwen really couldn’t do anything to prevent Ben from ruffling her hair.

Kevin caressed her arm, fingers rubbing against the slightly felted fabric of her sweater in an affectionate manner. “Does this mean that I can buy more beer?”

Gwen sipped from the bottle again making a face at the bitterness, but it was already more tolerable than the first time. “Not too much though” she answered with a smile.

“I’m still going to keep soda, promise.” He winked.

Ben huffed saying something that sounded a lot like “boring”, but Gwen ignored him in favour of putting her hand on her boyfriend’s knee. “You know how to talk to a woman.” Voice suggestive and semi closed eyes, like she wanted to seduce him.

Kevin smiled and made to kiss her. His plans, unfortunately for him, were disrupted by Ben yanking his arm back from Gwen’s shoulders and pushing Kevin’s off too. “Ha! No, thanks! Pleasure was mine but that’s cue for the great Ben Tennyson to leave.”

“You’re not a kid anymore Tennyson, stop pretending kisses are disgusting.”

Ben placed his beer down on the floor with a thud. “This is where you’re wrong, my good friend.” He put on his hoodie, in that dramatic way of his to show off his watch and opened the door of the garage. “It’s just your kisses I find disgusting.”

Gwen grinned watching Ben select Jetray and hit the watch. “Well, I suppose it’s not disgusting when you’re on the receiving end.”

Ben didn’t answer right away, too busy transforming into the alien. “You suppose right, cousin! Now please excuse me if I won’t bless you with my amazing presence for the rest of this night” he said, in that high-pitched alien voice of his and prepared to take off.

But not before Kevin, with hands cupped around his mouth to amplify, yelled. “Get some tomorrow!”

Gwen burst out laughing and waited until Ben’s figure disappeared in the distance before turning to Kevin. “Do you think we should tell him we know about his crush on Rook?”

*

Almost two hours and several beers later Gwen was more than a little drunk and was now laying, legs dangling over the armrest and head on Kevin’s lap. She was clutching one of his hands like it was a lifeline.

“And then,” she said, all excited and happy about it. “grandma Verdona hugged grandpa Max! It was their first time seeing each other in years, Kev!”

She was talking about what had happened that same evening at the birthday party with her family, and it also was the first time Kevin attended too. He wasn’t new to family gatherings, but it was the first time Gwen’s mother also invited her part of the family. He didn’t know how many aunts had bombarded him with indiscreet questions, how out of place he felt at the beginning, but it didn’t matter because Gwen kept smiling as she watched him blend in with all her family. All it mattered was Gwen linking their arms and talking to her relatives, it mattered that he could hold her hand and steal kisses when where were alone in the kitchen. It meant not only Gwen, Ben and Max had accepted him as part of the family, but also Ben’s parents and especially Gwen’s.

Kevin had always told himself he didn’t care about being accepted by Frank and Natalie but, when Natalie hugged him like she did with Ben and smiled at him that night before they left, it had felt good. It had felt like absorbing a big amount of energy without going crazy.

He petted Gwen’s hair, because it was also thanks to her that he had been given another chance. “I know baby, your uncle cried.”

Gwen giggled. “It was so touching…” She looked up at him with big, glossy eyes and then, suddenly, her gaze turned intense.

“Kev?”

“Mh-mh?”

“I’m happy you were there too” she said. Her fingers were tracing his knuckles, the fine lines on his palm.

He gave her a smile. “I’m happy I was there too.”

“No, because…” She sat up, transferring all her weight on his lap. “Now they know you too, and I’m happy because you deserve to be known as the wonderful man you are.” She cupped his cheeks, eyes boring into his, strong and full of honest respect.

Kevin shook his head and he was still taken aback by the sudden confession when Gwen lunged forward to kiss him. He kissed him deep, propping herself up on her knees, pushing his head back until he was leaning on the backrest.

“My wonderful man” she whispered on his lips and at that, Kevin palmed the soft skin under her hips and let himself be guided into the kiss.

Gwen was… intoxicating. All of her was, from her scent, to her lips and the words they formed, to her body vibrating with energy, too much to be trapped under such a thin layer of skin and fragile human organs. And if Kevin had been a weaker man, if he hadn’t known himself enough, he wouldn’t have thought twice before draining her dry. Not even out of egoism, just because of natural instinct, for the pleasure of pure unadulterated energy flowing through him, making him invincible.

But he didn’t, because all the power in the world paled if compared to the bliss of having Gwen pliant and trusting under his hands.

Even in a moment like that when she was even more vulnerable because she was drunk.

Reluctantly, Kevin pried her hands away from when they were anchored to his neck. “Easy, Gwen.” He kissed her briefly, but Gwen held him even tighter, pushing her tongue into his mouth after complaining. “Nooo… I want you right now.”

Her fingers made their way up under the sweater he was wearing, warm skin raising with goosebumps under her fingertips, and she tried to take it off him.

“Kevin…” She then brought her arm to wrap around his head, torso pressed up against him. “Please?” She pushed his head back, lips finding his neck the next moment.

He had to muster a lot of willpower to not surrender to her pleas, Gwen’s voice like honey on his skin and his mind, coating all in warm and soft fuzz. “Hey babe, easy okay? You’re drunk and we never talked about this.”

Gwen perched up, looking at him with dazed eyes. “Let’s talk about it, then!”

Kevin smiled at her but took her other hand out of under his sweater, placing it over the fabric. He squeezed. “Next time, promise.”

“Don’t you love me anymore?” she asked him then, her brows furrowed in confusion and Kevin felt his heart constrict, because he really wanted her too, but not like that.

“Of course I love you.” He caressed her left leg and down to her knee. “But since you’re drunk and we never talked about anything like this it’s not right for us to do it” he answered, trying to sound as convincing and serious as he could.

Gwen huffed, irritated about not being able to get what she wanted and as much as Kevin didn’t like to see her pout like that, he was also glad she stopped. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t know how much more of Gwen pressing and rubbing herself all over him he could have taken.

Gwen leaned back and took another half-empty bottle of beer. “Can I finish this one?” she asked, still pouting.

“All right, but just this last one” he granted, laughing when she swallowed it down in one go and started coughing because it went to her lungs instead of her stomach.

“Nooo! Don’t laugh!” she pinched his side. “Don’t laugh!”

“You really are a little dweeb sometimes.”

Gwen sent an electrical shock of mana to his hand still placed on her thigh. “Don’t you have anything better to do than laughing at me?”

Kevin cocked his eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like kissing me, since you don’t want to have sex with drunk me, you should kiss me to make up for it” she explained all proud of what she managed to say.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah!” And she attacked his lips for the third time that night.

But, and Kevin silently thanked her for that, she kept her hands on his chest without letting them wander under his sweater and stopped moving her hips on him.

They kept kissing for several minutes until eventually Gwen started to get sleepy and drift away, leaning her head on his shoulder and relaxing against his body. She rubbed her cheek to his collarbone then turned to bury her nose in his neck.

With his arms loosely circled around her waist, Kevin held her close while he littered small kisses on her forehead and hair.

“Goodnight, Kevin.” She whispered, warm breath on his neck.

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It would mean the world to me if you could leave a kudos or a comment ❤  
> Happy late New Year, sending you all much love and positive energy for 2021! Have a great rest of your day or night ✨  
> L


End file.
